


Everyone goes to the beach

by motetus



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where all the characters of The Eagle (except for Guern, I forgot about him) head to the beach for the day, and inappropriate swimwear is worn. Drawn in 2011 for the ninth_eagle fanmedia challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone goes to the beach




End file.
